Nbtstat
Overview Nbtstat stands for NetBIOS over TCP/IP statistics. It is a diagnostic tool for NetBIOS over TCP/IP. Nbtstat is designed to help troubleshoot NetBIOS name resolution problems. It can display 1. NetBIOS (network basic input/output system) over TCP/IP (transmission control protocol/ internet protocol) protocol statistics 2. NetBIOS name tables for both local and remote computer 3. NetBIOS name cache It also allows refreshing the NetBIOS name tables and the names registered with WINS (Windows Internet Name Service) How to get start with nbtstat? To start with nbtstat, you need to go into cmd (command prompt), which is also known as cmd.exe. go to “Start”, open “Accessory” to find cmd or just search for cmd. Because there are many different kinds of commands under cmd, before we type in the short form letter of our parameter, we need to first type in “nbtstat” + “ ”(space)+ parameters we want to get. Nbtstat distinguishes uppercase and lowercase letters. Sometimes uppercase and lowercase of a letter represents different parameters. Parameters in Nbtstat ' '-a< remote name >: display the NetBIOS name table for remote computer '-A'< IP address >: display the NetBIOS IP address table '-c'< cache >: display the contents of NetBIOS name cache, the table of NetBIOS name and IP addresses '-n'< name >: display the NetBIOS name table for local computers '-r'< resolved >: display NetBIOS name resolution statistics (on a Windows XP computer which is configured to use WINS, this parameter returns the number of names that have been resolved and registered using broadcast and WINS) '-R'< Reload >: Purges and reloads the remote cache name table '-RR'< ReleaseRefresh >: release and then refresh the NetBIOS name table for the local computer '-S'< Session >: display NetBIOS client and server session, attempting to convert the destination IP address to a name '-s'< session >: display NetBIOS client and server session, listening to the remote computer by destination IIP address only /?: display help If you use nbtstat under the situation without parameters, nbtstat will only display the help. Headings ''' '''Input: The number of bytes received. Output: The number of bytes sent. In/Out: Whether the connection is from the computer (outbound) or from another computer to the local computer (inbound) Life: The remaining time that a name table cache entry will live before it is purged. Local Name: The local NetBIOS name associated with the connection. Remote Hos't: The name or IP address associated with the remote computer. '<03>: The last byte of a NetBIOS name converted to hexadecimal. Each NetBIOS name is 16 characters long. This last byte often has special significance because the same name might be present several times on a computer, differing only in the last byte. For example, <20> is a space in ASCII text. Type: The type of name. A name can either be a unique name or a group name. Status: Whether the NetBIOS service on the remote computer is running (Registered) or a duplicate computer name has registered the same service (Conflict). State: The state of NetBIOS connections. Quiz ''' 1. What does nbtstat stands for? a. NetBIOS over TCP/IP statistics b. NetBIOS over TCP/IP state c. Netstat over TCP/IP statistics d. NetBIOS over LAN statistics (a) 2. What cant you do with nbtstat? a. Find out NetBIOS name resolution problem b. Check the NetBIOS name table for remote computer c. Find out how well you are connected to the LAN © 3. Which of the following ways is not able to find cmd? a. Start --> Accessory --> cmd b. Start --> control panel --> cmd c. Start --> search --> “cmd” d. None of the above (b) 4. If we want to display the NetBIOS IP address table, what should we type in? a. nbtstat-a b. nbtstat-A c. –a d. nbtstat -A (d) 5. When you want to find remote computers’ name table by knowing the IP address as 190.0.89.222, what should you type in? a. nbstat –A 190.0.89.222 b. –A 190.0.89.222 c. –a 190.0.89.222 d. nbstat –a 190.0.89.22 (a) 6. Under the heading of “type”, what are the two types of names? a. Unique and couple b. Unique and group c. Only and group d. Single and group (b) 7. When typing in nbtstat 2 –c, what will I get? a. Local machine’s cashe b. Local machine’s cashe updated every 2 seconds c. Local machine’s cashe updated every 1 seconds d. Local machine’s cashe updated for twice (b) 8. When you want to stop the parameter updating in question 7, what should you do? a. Ctrl + c b. Ctrl + shift c. Shift + c d. Ctrl + shift + c (a) 9. If the NetBIOS service on the remote computer is running, what will be shown under the heading of status? a. Registered b. Conflict (a) 10. Under what situation, the help will be displayed? a. type "nbtstat /?" b. type "nbtstat -m" c. click "help" on the top d. a and b e. a and c (d) '''Reference https://technet.microsoft.com/en-us/library/cc940106.aspx http://www.microsoft.com/resources/documentation/windows/xp/all/proddocs/en-us/nbtstat.mspx?mfr=true https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99fmgVcu-68